


Please Daddy

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Daddy Kink, Felching, Hannibal calls Will “princess”, M/M, Needy Will, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Will is whining for Hannibal to plug him up so he doesn’t lose any of Daddy’s come.





	Please Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick Drabble I wrote while waiting in line at the bank lmfao.

“I’m leaking, Daddy,” Will whimpered. He was half on his side half on his stomach with his leg pressed against his chest, half-awake after having came hard himself. His own cock was wet and messy pressed against the silk sheets in a little pool of his own come.

His pink hole was stretched and softly streaming with translucent white.

“Please, Daddy, my pussy is leaking,” his curls half covered his wetting eyes, his plump lips quivering. “Plug me up. Don’t want to lose you.”

Hannibal sat back on the bed staring down at the scene, his incessant boy whining to be plugged, spread and used.

He was used to Will being a whiny brat especially post-coitus. But this was something else. He’d never begged to be plugged before.

The stream of Hannibal’s come had reached Will’s balls.

“It’s almost too late,” Will started to cry. “It’s almost all out. Hurry.” He started to buck his hips rutting against the mattress.

The show Will was putting on was enough to make Hannibal want to come again.

“Shh,” Hannibal said petting Will’s curls. “You know Daddy loves watching it seep out of you.” He draped himself over Will’s back and began kissing his neck, his arm going under him and the fingers of his other hand blindly finding Will’s hole and sinking two digits in.

“What a pretty pliant little pussy you have.” He whispered into Will’s ear, his fingers pressing all the way in. “Could plug you up with my fingers just like this for the next few hours. Just lay in bed with you and keep these here, poking inside the whole time but not allowing you to come. Would you like that?”

“Please,” Will sobbed, his hands wrapping around Hannibal’s arm, a spot of the pillow under his head was soaked with tears.

“Filthy boy,” Hannibal said. “Hmm? You’re Daddy’s filthy little boy?”

Will nodded, and tried pressing his ass back against Hannibal’s fingers before Hannibal moved his leg atop him to pin him down unable to move.

“Who needs a plug when you have Daddy. Is that right?” He pressed in a third finger, looking down at the scene of his come still lightly pouring out around his fingers but not as quickly. It seemed to have stopped except around the bottom of the rim. Hannibal kept his fingers there, moving in and out softly.

“Nice and warm, hmm? Not like some cold plastic plug. Isn’t this nice?”

Will nodded. “I’m gunna come again soon.”

Hannibal’s cock had filled out again too.

“Want Daddy inside again, Princess?”

Will nodded, turning his head to capture Hannibal’s lips in a kiss. While their tongues were playing Hannibal removed his fingers and pressed his cock in again. A few thrusts was all it took before he was grasping at Will’s body, panting and groaning and coming inside for the second time that afternoon. His breath slowled as he continued softly fucking into Will milking his orgasm. 

“Didn’t come,” Will pouted.

Hannibal pulled out and flipped Will onto his back and pressed Will’s knees against his chest opening him up before dipping down to watch his own come stream from Will again inches from his face.

The first stream came and Hannibal immediately met it with his tongue licking up between the cheeks and wrapping his lips around Will’s soft puckered hole and beginning to suck and lave there softly.

Will’s thighs were trembling, his hands reaching to place over Hannibal’s which were on his cheeks holding him open, their fingers lacing together as Will whined and gasped.

Hannibal cleaned him, licking and tongue fucking him until Will was coming untouched all over his belly. Nobody except Daddy could make him do that. Once Will came Hannibal moved up to clean Will’s come from his tummy too, kitten-licking and making approving moans with every dollop he brought into his mouth before moving to suckle on Will’s engorged cock head cleaning there too.

“Daddy stop,” Will sighed. “Too much.”

Hannibal moved up to hold Will against him, their lips meeting again as they slowly drifted toward sleep. Will passed out first, Hannibal played the back of his knuckle across Will’s face and whispered so he wouldn’t wake him. “You amaze me.”

 


End file.
